The Card of The Heart
by mattdamonshotdog1
Summary: Yugi Moto, King of Games, has a deep dark secret concerning one of his most treasured cards.


Yugi Moto had it all; a great life, great friends and the crowning title of King of Games. He should have been happy, and for the most part he was. He was content with hanging out with his friends and duelling against tough opponents, but even so he couldn't help but feel like that there was something missing. He was lacking something in his life and he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

No, that wasn't entirely true. He had an inkling. A small nagging voice at the back of his head that wasn't the other personality that resided in his head space. The spirit of the pharaoh knew that something was up with the friend he had come to share a body with, but Yugi didn't want to trouble him with it. As much as he loved and trusted his friend, this was something Yugi had decided to keep to himself. It was something he needed to figure out for himself.

When he was alone in his room in the evenings he would draw out his deck. He often did this. It was part of what made him such a great duellist. He would always hold onto the cards he held dearest to his heart, but you didn't become the King of Games by not reshuffling and updating your deck every so often. There was one card however, that he would never give up for all the world.

Kuriboh.

One of the cards he had had from the very beginning of his duelling career. The card he held dearest to his heart that was truly the heart of his cards and the card of his heart. His love for the small furry creature knew no bounds. He loved all of his cards of course, but there was something about Kuriboh that drew him in every time. The small furry creature stirred something deep within Yugi. Something deep within his pants.

Yugi held the card up and his fingers traced over the image of the small furry body. He trembled just thinking about his tiny fuzzy friend. He always felt that jolt as his fingers drew the card from his deck, he always felt that wonderful thrill as he played Kuriboh and saw its beautiful holographic form before him on the battlefield, and he always felt the pang of guilt stabbing at his heart when his comrade was destroyed or sacrificed. Yugi knew that Kuriboh understood and never held him responsible. His friend trusted in him and willing gave its life for him in every duel.

And yet Yugi wanted more from him. Oh so badly he wanted Kuriboh to be given physical form, if only for a moment. To see his magnificent form before him, to hear the musical tone of its voice and most of all, to actually feel the soft texture of its form against his fingers and skin. Yugi closed his eyes and held his fingers out, picturing them running though that thick and luxurious fur.

Yugi bit his lip. He could feel himself growing hard from the mere thought. His fingers worked the belt of his pants and slowly unzipped them. He could already feel the strain against the material. No one else ever elicited this kind of reaction from him. Nothing else could compare. Kuriboh made his millennium rod glow.

His hand slipped under the waist band of his boxers and his finger curled around his dick. The pharaoh had often joked that he could not believe that someone so small as him could have such a large penis as Yugi did. It always embarrassed Yugi to no end. Besides, he didn't hear any jokes from the pharaoh when Yugi let him take over his body and jack himself off. For now though, he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was that hairy little body and those bug eyes that got his heart race and his dick standing to attention. He needed release. Kuriboh had got him all worked up and he lamented the fact that his small furry friend wasn't here to know about it.

A small gasp escaped from his lips. As much as he tried to remain quiet in these times, he couldn't help but vocalise the things that Kuriboh did to his body. He thanked the gods that his grandpa was hard of hearing. He didn't need a repeat of the bath tub incident.

Yugi's hand pumped his shaft and he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Gods he was so close .The hand holding his Kuriboh card trembled.

"Oh Kuriboh, I wish you were real." He moaned as he touched himself to the thought of putting his rock hard dick inside that little furry body.

He was almost there.

A giggle interrupted his pleasuring, however.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp – one much different from the ones previously issuing from his mouth – and he stared in horror at the intruder who had caught him in his most private of acts. But what was far more shocking was the identity of the intruder.

"D-dark Magician Girl?!" He cried, for it was indeed the beautiful busty magical girl who stood before him in his own bedroom. "What are you doing here? And how-?!"

She giggled again. "I'm here to make your wish come true, master."

"What? I don't understand." Yugi's mind was still reeling as he tried to catch up, but his poor brain was having a hard time trying to process all of this information. Dark Magician Girl, one of his beloved cards, was somehow in his bedroom and had caught him with his hand down his pants. His cheeks burned as he remembered his compromising position and he quickly withdrew his hand from his pants.

"I-I'm so sorry." He stammered, as he fumbled with his belt in an attempt to make himself more presentable. Too bad his fingers had forgotten how to work. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"It's okay, master." She replied. "Besides, you're gonna need those pants open still for what I'm about to give you."

Yugi's blush only deepened. "Oh, Dark Magician Girl, I… I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm flattered, but…"

She shook her head and giggled once more. "Oh no silly, not that. I know I'm not the one you love. And besides, I've got the Dark Magician to work his magic on me with his dark rod, if you know what I mean"

She winked at him and Yugi felt himself flush. So his fanfiction had some basis of truth after all.

Dark Magician girl bent down, and Yugi caught a great view at her magnificent breasts. While it was true that Dark Magician Girl was not the one who lit a fire in Yugi's loins, even he could appreciate the Dark Magician Bazoingas she sported on her chest, and how could he forget about that magical ass either? She picked up and handed Yugi's Kuriboh card that he had dropped at her arrival.

She winked at him. "Have fun you two."

With a final giggle, Dark Magician girl disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"You two…?" Yugi wondered aloud. He looked around in confusion as the smoke began to dissipate. "Who is she talking to- Oh my gods."

Yugi's legs trembled and he fell back onto the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Someone had to be messing with his mind. This was some kind of illusion. It had to be.

Kuriboh was floating right before him.

Kuriboh chirped happily and moved towards Yugi until he was floating close enough for Yugi to just reach out and touch that fur like he had always dreamed of. The furry creature waited patiently until Yugi eventually raised a trembling hand and inched it slowly towards Kuriboh. This was it. The moment of truth. In just one more movement his hand would make contact with Kuriboh and he would know for sure if this was an illusion or not. He wanted so much for this to be real, for Kuriboh to be real. But another part of him was scared. So scared that he didn't know what he would do if Kuriboh was real. His dreams were coming true and he didn't know if he could handle it.

And then he made contact. It was like a bolt of lightning shot straight through his body all the way down to his dick. He had softened when Dark Magician Girl had made her grand entrance but the second his skin made contact with Kuriboh's soft, soft fur, he was hard as a rock. And oh gods, its fur was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His fingers spread and stroked through that magnificent fuzz. It was so smooth and silky and unburdened with any tangles. Kuriboh purred as his fingers continued their ministrations and his eyes slid shut.

"Oh." Yugi gasped. Nothing his mind could have conjured up could compare to the sensation this fur was giving to his fingers. And his dick.

Feeling bolder, Yugi raised his other hand and soon enough his fingers were exploring every inch of the beautiful creature's fur covered body. Kuriboh continued to purr and let out the occasional chirp of satisfaction.

But he could only ignore his own needs for so long. The tightness in his pants only increased as his dick ached for attention. Removing one hand from that glorious fur, Yugi slipped it into his boxers once more to get a firm grip on his throbbing millennium rod. Yugi's eyes closed and he bit his lip and he stroked Kuriboh and himself, but before he could go any further he felt something on his arm.

Kuriboh had leaned forward and gripped his arm with his paw. He gave Yugi a look with his wide eyes and Yugi didn't need any words to understand. He swallowed and nodded at Kuriboh. In turn the furry creature made a low sound and released its grip to allow Yugi to remove his hand from his boxers.

Kuriboh floated lower and wrapped its claws around the waistband of his pants. Yugi raised his hips slightly to allow Kuriboh to pull them down along with his boxers. He sighed in relief as his throbbing millennium rod sprung free at last. He didn't get a chance to speak, as Kuriboh opened its wide maw where Yugi got a glimpse of a long, glistening tongue and moved down to take his dick.

Yugi moaned aloud at the warm, moist tongue that slithered up and down the length of his millennium dick. His hands shot back into the thick fur of Kurioboh's body as the creature took the entire length of his dick in its mouth and he felt the head hit the back of its throat.

This was even better than the time he got himself off by using the millennium puzzle as a butt plug. He'd jacked off countless times to the imaginary scenarios he thought up of Kuriboh, but now at last it was finally happening and it was even better than he could ever have pictured.

Yugi's breaths came out in panting gasps and Kuriboh continued to work its long and slivery tongue up and down his shaft. His fingers gripped Kuriboh's brilliant fur tightly and for a moment he was worried that he might be hurting it but Kuriboh only purred and vibrated with pleasure when Yugi gripped him harder and harder.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. A few more licks from that glorious tongue and he knew he would spill his seed down that adorable little throat. But Yugi wasn't prepared to let this end just yet. He wanted the full experience with his furry companion. No, he needed to stick it in it.

He released his tight grip on Kuriboh's hairy body and placed his hands lightly on Kuriboh's paws. Gently, he pried Kuriboh's paws off and eased the furry beauty off his aching dick. Yugi had to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering at the loss of that hot moist mouth, but he knew it would be for the best. His dick was going to bigger and better places, or to be more accurate: smaller and tighter places.

Kuriboh stared up at him, not upset at being stopped, but more curious as to what his master expected from him next.

"Get on the edge of the bed and turn around my furry little love." Yugi said in a breathy whisper.

Kuriboh purred in response, knowing just what his master had in store for it. Yugi got up, trembling. He was still reeling from the greatest blow job of his life. Kuriboh hopped up onto the bed and laid out on its stomach, ready for its master. It looked back up at Yugi with half lidded eyes, beckoning his master to take it. And take it Yugi would.

He gripped Kuriboh's firm, furry hips, ready to mount it but he hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Kuriboh. "Wait right here."

Yugi grabbed the special jar he kept close on his nightstand. The one he reserved for truly special wanks when it was just him and his Kuriboh card. But now he had the real deal, laid out flat on his bed with its legs spread ready and waiting for him. Yugi fumbled with the lid of the jar. It was his special concoction made from the sweat and tears he had collected from Kaiba after every time he beat his rich white ass in a duel, mixed together with a shredded Blue Eyes White Dragon card he had acquired from Kaiba's own deck for added pleasure. The tears he had collected from Kaiba when he sent the video of the card being shredded followed by himself jacking off with its ruined pieces were the best of all. The angry hate sex that followed using the very same lube had been the duel of the century. He hadn't used the special lube he had made in a very long time, but now he had the perfect moment.

He plunged his hand into the jar, grabbing a fistful of his homemade Kaiba lube and spread it over his dick. Kuriboh chirped in anticipation, and Yugi just couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Kuriboh's furry little ass cheeks and pulled them apart and thrust his mighty millennium rod deep inside Kuriboh's tight furry asshole.

Kuribo chirped loudly at the intrusion in his furry little hole, but the sound was quickly replaced with purring. Yugi groaned as the furry beauty vibrated, sending shockwaves up his throbbing dick. He groaned loudly as he adjusted to the hot moist fur cavern around his dick. The fur rimming the edge of Kuriboh's hairy little hole tickled Yugi's duel dick as he plunged in and out. Gods it was even better than the fur of the dog suit he made Joey wear sometimes.

Kuriboh encouraged him to keep going with a seductive wiggle of its furry little ass. Gods, Yugi thought, what a sexy little minx you are. With a loud smack, his hand came into contact with Kuriboh's furry ass cheek. Kuriboh purred louder at the sensation.

At last Yugi pulled back, until just the tip of his dick was at the entrance of Kuriboh's fur hole, and then he slammed back in. Again he pulled out, this time rubbing his dick against the fur rimming Kuriboh's asshole so that it tickled the sensitive head. Yugi activated his trap card and attacked Kuriboh's ass points with his might duellist dick.

The room was quickly filled with Yugi's gasps and moans and Kuriboh's purrs and chirps. Yugi didn't care anymore. He didn't hold back. To hell if his grandpa heard them.

"Oh Kuriboh! Oh Kuriboh I believe in the heart of the cards! I believe!" Yugi cried out in ecstasy as he plunged his dick in and out of that tight little fur hole.

He was so close now. He could feel it. And from the way Kuriboh had begun to tremble, Yugi knew that his furry lover was close too.

Yugi leaned forward and whispered into Kuriboh's ear. "It's time to duel."

With one final thrust Yugi felt Kuriboh's ass muscles clench around his rock hard dick as the hairy little creature reached its climax and came all over his bedsheets in a hot sticky mess. Yugi quickly followed his furry lover as he filled his sweet fuzzy ass with his King of Games seed.

The pair of them collapsed onto the bed and Yugi pulled Kuriboh into his arms. He rubbed his face against that beautiful fur, now glistening in sweat. It only made Kuriboh smell all the more alluring.

"That was the greatest duel of my life." Yugi murmured into Kuriboh's furry body.

Kuriboh purred in response.

They laid in each other's embrace for some time, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. But all good duels must eventually come to an end. Kuriboh pushed Yugi back gently and cupped his face with his paws. Yugi knew their time together was up. Kuriboh wiped away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes and purred.

"I love you, Kuriboh." Yugi whsierped.

Kuriboh chirped in response.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed his furry lover. His tongue slid past his furry lips and inside his moist mouth to tangle with Kuriboh's own sticky tongue. Finally they drew apart.

As Kuriboh slowly faded away it opened its furry lips and uttered in the deepest, most sultry voice that made Yugi's asshole clench. "You activated my trap card."

Kruiboh exploded into a mess of fur and then Yugi was left alone. In Kuriboh's place amongst the leftover pieces of flesh and fur was Yugi's most treasured card once again.

His fingers traced over the image of the card. Yugi's lips curled up as he knew that they would meet again one day.


End file.
